Félpercesek17
by triolla
Summary: Gus meséli a 2030.-ban játszódó storyt


Félperces ~~~ 17.: 2010.12.14.-19. Az ezüst-nem-lakodalom kapcsán Gus mesél ~2030-ban játszódik.

**Ezüst**

Saját emlékeim alig vannak róla, nagyon kicsi voltam, amikor elköltöztünk. Anyám mesélt sokat a pittsburgh-i évekről. Amire tényleg emlékszem az érzés, ahogy felkap, a feje fölé emel és 'repülünk'. Tartotta velünk a kapcsolatot. Főleg a neten. Néha felhívott és telefonon beszéltünk, vagyis anyám hosszan mesélt neki. Időnként eljött – évente egyszer, kétszer: ilyenkor a délutánt együtt töltöttük, figyelmesen meghallgatott. Játszott velem, elvitt az állatkertbe. Az is jó volt, ha Michael bácsival együtt jöttek és Jenny meg én és az apáink, így négyesben csavarogtunk a városban. Úgy tíz éves lehettem, amikor két hétig itt lakott a munkája miatt. Amikor ő jött értem a suliba azzal a sportkocsival, a srácok irigykedtek. Persze csak bérelte, hiszen Pittből repülővel utazott mindig hozzánk. Abban a két hétben olyan volt, mint egy igazi apa, minden este együtt vacsorázott a család. Persze nem aludt nálunk, szállodában élt. Bezzeg Michael bácsi mindig nálunk lakott.  
>Majdnem felnőtt, szavazópolgár voltam, mire összeraktam magamban a kesze-kusza családunk történetét. Anyáim ragaszkodása egymáshoz – ohh, a robbanás miatt is. Hogy miért nem élünk már Pittsburgh-ben. Michael bácsi és apám kapcsolata. Debbie-mama hirtelen halála. És a 'keresztapám'. Justinnal ritkán találkoztam, olyan, mintha a bátyám lenne, pedig apám barátja. Az egész család, a feltétlen szeretetük irántunk. Olyan helyen laktunk, ahol a szomszédaink is meleg párok-családok voltak. Persze anyáék barátai zömmel melegek voltak illetve nagyon elfogadó heterók. Nekem a suliban az volt a furcsa, hogy a legtöbb családban anyuka-apuka van. Illetve vagy anyuka, vagy apuka. Nem pedig anyuka-anyuka. Sokat gúnyoltak a szüleim miatt többiek, a legenyhébb ez volt: neked nincsen apukád. Nem szeretek erre gondolni, jó hogy vége a sulis éveknek.<br>Brian&Justin ... seveled-senélküled ... Az ő kapcsolatukat sosem érthetem meg. Talán nem is akarom igazán, az ő titkuk marad. Idén „ünnepelték" az ezüst-nemlakodalmukat. Én nekik megszerveztem a neten egy közös beszélgetést a barátokkal, ismerősökkel. Azokkal, akik ott voltak a 'próbavacsorán'. Állítólag jól sikerült... 

*~*~*  
>Tudod, nem akartam szembesülni a régi dolgokkal. Most mégis örülök, hogy Gus összehozta a találkozót a régiekkel. Persze veled is csak ez a távbeszélgetés volt, akkor... Justin, a jövő szombaton délután ott legyél a VIP-váróban, ahogy megbeszéltük. Te mindig szeretted a meglepetéseket, EZÉRT nem mondom meg, hová viszlek...<p>

Akkor valahogy így mondtad: 'Nem tudhatod ... ahogy én sem ... hogy a jövő héten találkozunk ... vagy soha többé. Nem számít, ez csak idő.' Én tudtam, teljesen biztos voltam benne, hogy még találkozunk. Látod, igazam volt. Amikor évekkel később te is ide költöztél, hogy a céged, a KinnetiK központját itt NY-ban vezessed. Azóta rendszertelenül találkoztunk, de mindig szexeltünk. Szex? Ez nekem mindig több volt. Eleinte csakis magadnak ismerted be, neked is többet jelent. Igaz, sokszor a nagy rohanásban az időből CSAK a szexre futotta: ezt is imádjuk mindketten. Akár én szerveztem a találkozást, akár te, vagy ha véletlenül összefutottunk egy bemutatón vagy kiállításon, az izzás erősebb, mint bármikor. ... Drága Brian, oohhh, imádom a meglepetéseket! TUDOM hová viszel, de mégsem kell eljátszanom a kedvedért a kitörő-boldog-örömet. Boldogság az életem. Én is oda akartam veled menni, csak te hívtál előbb.

Tudtad te is, hogy nem bírnánk végig az utat szex nélkül. Ez a VIP-szoba, ahol vártalak, tökéletes hangulatba ringatott minket. Mindig imádni fogom, ahogy leszopsz. Sunshine, ebben te-vagy-a-legjobb. Arra vágytam, hogy utána megdugjál, elég volt a szemedbe néznem. Sötétkéken izzott, csillagok fénye játszott benne. Belecsókoltál a nyakamba, majd az ajkaimat szívtad, haraptad. Vadul csókolóztunk. Mire levetkőztettelek, már az ujjaid a seggemet izgatták. Újra kemény lett a farkam. Megfordítottál és elmerültél bennem. Éppen úgy basztál meg, ahogyan már többször is, amikor erre volt szükségünk. Gyors és kemény menet volt... ...ahogy bennem élvezel el, felkorbácsolod a vágyam: úgy kúrjalak meg, hogy elájuljál a kéjtől. Ez mindig működik Félpercen belül magadba hívsz, s én tényleg ájulásig baszlak, hogy aztán a csókjaimmal térítselek életre.

Nézlek Brian, ahogy lecsuktad a szemedet, kis mosoly játszik a szád szegletén. Érzem, amint megszorítod a kezem. Amikor a tekinteteddel 'utasítottál' a reptéri külön-szobában, hogy dugjam meg a segged, a szívem úgy kalapált, majd' kiugrott a helyéről. EZT akkor szoktad kérni, ha különösen el akarsz mindkettőnket varázsolni. A repülőgép ablakán át nézem az alkony színeit. Ha egy sráccal szexelek, megkapja azt a gyönyört, amit kell, de én is, mert imádom szétkefélni a pasik seggét. Brian, veled más: olyan intenzív az élmény, bármit is teszünk egymással. Rage erejével irányítod a varázspálcát...

Elengedem az ujjaid, a kezemet átcsúsztatom a combodra, aztán tovább, a lábaid közé. A nadrágodon keresztül dörzsölöm-izgatom, Justin a farkad válaszol. Válaszol, m-i-n-d-i-g válaszol.

A reptér távoli fényei, a hazatérés izgalma és a tudat, hogy ODA megyünk. Mindketten tudjuk, a hely már nem ugyanaz. Egészség-központot építettek belőle. Én a robbantás óta nem jártam arra. Tudom, hogy Mickey segített neked újjáépíteni és beindítani a discót. Hogy egy évre rá eladtad a Babylont. Most mégis VÁGYAKOZOM arra, hogy együtt járjuk be a környéket és a sötétszoba helyén szexeljünk. 

...vasárnap reggel anyám hívott. Láttad a hírekben? Pittsburgh mellett lezuhant a NY-ból érkező gép. Nincs túlélő. A zokogásától alig értettem, mit mond: ŐK is a gépen voltak.


End file.
